Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena in peril
One evening, Princess Cholena, her big brother Bambi, and her little brother Gideon the Cat were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Gideon asked. "I do not know, Gideon." Bambi said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Cholena said. Fievel Mousekewtiz, Cholena's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Cholena said. "Oh, right, Cholena, why don't you, Bambi, and Gideon stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Fievel said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Gideon asked. "I do not know." Cholena said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Cholena, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Bambi said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Cholena said. "Try you? Well, I'll try you with tying you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mom! Dad!" Gideon yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Bambi screamed. "Papa, Mama, save us!" Cholena shouted. Meanwhile, Tarzan and Jane Porter knew that Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena were in trouble. So they told their son Alvin Seville, their pet half-goat Philocetes, and their daughter Melody, about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter is in trouble." Lisa told Tarzan. "Oh, right, Lisa. We'll have to save Cholena and her brothers!" Tarzan said. "If you do not find Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Dad?" Alvin asked. "Well, Alvin, if we can find our sons and daughter and bring her home, then that will be good." Tarzan said. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Lisa said. "Okay, Lisa." Jane said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our sons and daughter!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Jane? We got to find them!" Philocetes said. And with that, Tarzan, Jane, Philocetes, Lisa, and Alvin went to find Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Cholena said. Just then, Tarzan, Jane, Philocetes, Lisa, and Alvin showed up. "You let go of our children!" Tarzan said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Tarzan told the bandit. And with that, Philocetes beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Father!" Cholena said. "You know, Tarzan, you always know how to help our daughter." Jane said, "You know, Dad, that bandit was stupid." Alvin said. Fievel said, "Tarzan, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Dad. Can we go home now?" Gideon asked. "Yes, Gideon." Tarzan said. "Oh yes, Dad." Bambi said. And with that, Tarzan, Jane, Philocetes, Lisa, and Alvin untied Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena and took them home. When they got home, Tarzan said, "Cholena, do you promise that you and your brothers won't run away?" "Yes, Father." Cholena said. "Dad, I know you are a hero." Lisa smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Jane." Philocetes said. "You are welcome, Philocetes." Jane said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Cholena, do you promise not to be bad?" Tarzan asked. "Yes, Father." Cholena said. Category:X In Peril Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sister and Brother Relationship Category:761954 Category:76.28.75.140